Face Full of Fear
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Kenji Ono, Carrie Liao, Aaron Hammersley | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = See No Weevil | Next = Emperors Rule | Poll = What did you think about "Face Full of Fear"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Face Full of Fear" is the twenty-sixth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When Po's childhood bully comes back to town, Po must learn to face his fear or risk losing his dragon warrior mojo.Zap2It.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Face Full of Fear". Retrieved June 8, 2016. Summary While Po and the Furious Five are locked in battle with Temutai and the Qidan Clan over a stockpile of black powder, the Panda Pals come to him looking for help. They reveal that a new kid named Kong has been picking on them; surprisingly, Temutai voices his own displeasure at the idea of a bully before he and his forces are driven off by an explosion that Po inadvertently causes. Po then advises his young fans to stand up to the bully, sharing an account of his own bad experiences with a bully named Pen Fang, but without going into details of how their last confrontation ended. When the Panda Pals attempt to follow his advice, Po gets involved despite himself, and ends up scaring Kong, who is revealed to be Pen Fang's son. Pen Fang himself then appears and, despite being tiny in contrast to Po's description of him as a huge terror, Po finds himself completely terrified by his childhood bully. Pen Fang proves to be just as mean-spirited as in his youth, and despite his own increased size and kung fu abilities Po is helpless against his bullying techniques, much to the dismay of the Panda Pals and his teammates. Unbeknownst to them, Temutai is observing the confrontation; upon returning to the Jade Palace, Po then reveals that he never actually stood up to Pen Fang. Shifu then comes to counsel Po, advising him that his real enemy isn't Pen Fang but his own fear, only for Crane to bring news that Temutai is after the black powder again. Po and the Five go to stop them, only for Temutai to reveal that he has formed an alliance with Pen Fang, whose presence once again sends Po into a fit of terror in which he disables his teammates. Though he finds Po's reaction pathetic, Temutai leaves with the black powder; Shifu then warns Po that Pen Fang could prove to be an asset to Po's other foes as well. Shifu then shows Po that the Panda Pals and Kong have become friends, the Pals having followed Po's advice about talking to their former bully; Po then attempts to face Pen Fang but finds it more difficult to overcome his fear than he anticipated. In the midst of their confrontation, Temutai arrives with a rocket made from the black powder he stole and aims it at the Jade Palace. Realizing the danger to his home, friends, and Kong, Po finally finds the strength to overcome Pen Fang, whom he then convinces to help him by revealing the danger to Kong. The two succeed in subduing Temutai but end up riding the rocket after it is launched, and barely succeed in redirecting it, causing it to hit the fleeing Temutai and his minions instead. The two old enemies then reunite with their friends and loved ones, and Pen Fang apologizes for his years of tormenting Po, and even allows Po to take some payback. Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress / Yang / Lam / Kid * as Shifu / Ox * Max Koch as Mantis / Overly enthusiastic duck / Pen Fang * as Crane * as Monkey * as Temutai / Kong * Peter Hastings as Guy who says bwaa * as Villager * as Chen Trivia * This episode originally aired in other countries before its U.S. airdate. * This episode presumably takes place before "Enter the Dragon", as it shows the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom still intact. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes